Chains of Rivalry (OkiKagu fanfic)
by Eunow1234
Summary: Okita and Kagura is on another brawl again but little does Kagura know that Okita has a bigger scheme in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chains of Rivalry

(OkiKagu Fanfic)

"Seconds!" Kagura said as she chum down her tenth bowl.

"Hey! Cut it out already! Man, how much rice would you need to be completely full?!" Gintoki, seating on his chair picking his nose, scratched his head out of irritation because of the gluttonous girl.

Suddenly a request call came for the Yorozuya. Gintoki answered it.

"Whats-umm-about-num-Gin-chan?" Kagura asked with her mouth full.

"The old baldy asked for help again with his roof. Sigh, such a pain. You! Cut that out already damn brat! We have a work to do." Gintoki stood from his chair to accept the request in hand.

"What about Shinpachi?" Kagura asked.

"Leave that four eyes otaku alone." Gintoki went out followed by Kagura.

In the roof they're working on, Kagura sat on the edge of the roof slacking off and suddenly, spotted someone below.

A part of the roof fell down on a brown-haired boy.

"Look out."Kagura shouted with a monotone voice and smug face.

"Hey China, that was a late warning. Are you that dumb? Well it shouldn't surprise me dumb brains think slow." Okita looked a little bit pissed but Kagura's fuse just puffed off.

"HUH?! Who you callin' dumb you sadistic bastard." Kagura jumped down and pushed her thug face on Okita, ready to start a fight.

"Oii bastard! Wanna fight, you think you can get away with this! " She pushed forward her thug face but Okita smashed it to a nearby wall.

With his sadistic face, he grabbed her arm upward and nailed it to the wall. "A fight, huh..? That would be interesting. Do you think I would lose to a cheeky brat like you?" Okita with his sadistic face loosened his hands on Kagura's neck and appeared on her neck a leash connected to Okita's hands. Okita then smashed Kagura on the street. Kagura stood up and rampaged forward, using the metal chain she strangle Okita on the neck, looking straight at him with her victory face. Okita struggle to free himself.

"Haha! You lose, you damn sadist." Kagura continued to put force on the chain.

"Huh?! –you're kidding right…" Okita was struggling to breathe. "Just as I said I would never lose to a chee-…" A piece of the roof tile flew on Okita's head. Then, Gintoki's voice was heard, "Hey! Kagura stop slacking off."

Kagura pushed Okita who was above herthen she stood up.

The atmosphere was still for a second. Both of them not looking at each other hiding something on their faces.

"Did you hear me?! Oii! Kagura!" Gintoki's footsteps were heard below.

"I'm coming Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted. Before she left, she turned to Okita. "Next time we meet, I won't lose to you."She said as she jumped back to the roof and was reprimanded by Gintoki.

"You really are slacking off, you stinky pig! Work for the bowls you had eaten!" Insults were heard from above.

"You're pathetic China musume, I won't lose either." Okita walked away with a different smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chains of Rivalry

Chapter 2

After kagura climbed to the roof, she covered her swollen forehead.

"That hurts like hell! Are all sadistic forehead suppose to be that hard?! I did my best to act cool in front of the readers. Did it work? I hope it did. It would be so embarrassing if they f-OFFU!" Gintoki interrupted Kagura's soliloquy with his Falcon punch.

"Hey listen bastard! Man, youngsters today need to listen to their elderly even once or they may get involve with something sketchy in the future." Gintoki then noticed something on Kagura's neck. "Speaking of which, Kagura, what are you doing? A foreplay?"

Kagura was confuse for a moment but suddenly realized the hanging leash on her neck. She was surprised and immediately enraged. "You Sadistic Doggie Bastard! You'll pay for this!"

Kagura was ready to do an ambush but Gintoki pulled the back collar of Kagura's cheongsam. "Calm down Kagura, don't be too hasty. Entering that kind of business maybe enjoyable for you at first but it would drown you in regret later on. I mean your still young and all. I suggest you cut it out bef-OFFU!" Kagura pulled Gintoki and smashed him down.

" You don't know what you're saying you lazy bum, I suggest you keep quiet." Kagura spit on him and looked at him with a wide-opened eyes full of disgust and irritation.

"Don't mistake me for a dirty woman, like the mistress you hid inside one of those cabinets in your room. You scumbag, I'll tie you together with that sadistic doggie and throw you into the Pacific Ocean." She said with a fearsomely calm and seriously irritated voice accompanied with a seriously scary aura and murderous eyes. Afterwards, she left and quickly move her way to target the enemy.

* * *

On the other hand, Okita was back in the Shinsengumi Headquarters with his head bleeding.

"Captain! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Yamazaki saw Okita in his condition. "I'm fine. More importantly, it's time to test this thing." Okita pulled out some kind of remote device.

"Captain, what's the remote for?" Yamazaki had gotten a bad intuition towards the remote Okita is holding out.

"Don't worry, it's just something I got from Am****n the other day." Okita pulled off the same smile he was wearing when he left that spot.

"It is a common thing to test products after you bought them, right?" Okita looked at Yamazaki with a sadistic face and smile. He then walked away juggling the remote in his hands. "This is dangerous. I wonder what Captain Okita is up to." Yamazaki just stood still wondering what counter measures he can do but obviously, he can't think of something because his brain is full of Anpan and Tama-san.

"NARRATOR-SAN STOP THAT!"

Yamazaki was thinking for so long when suddenly he heard the vice-chief, "YAMAZAKI! The hell are you doing?! Get back to work!" Hijikata swing his sword toward Yamazaki but Yamazaki dodged it. "Vice-chief you got it all wrong its –AHH!"Hijikata almost cut down Yamazaki yet then again, Yamazaki dodged it. Hijikata continue swinging his sword so Yamazaki has no other choice but to run away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chains of Rivalry

Chapter 3

Yamazaki was hiding behind the bushes after he successfully maneuver his way out of the demon vice chief's sight. He look around to see who else was on the vicinity. Unfortunately, he found the sadistic captain in front of his room. Okita was examining the suspicious remote. He stayed on his original position and kept observing Okita. He took the opportunity to know the captain's intentions.

Okita suddenly clicked something on the remote. "Ehh?! What did he do just now?... Wait a minute! The remote is transforming…" Yamazaki moved forward to have a better look. "What is that… it can't be...That's…" The truth shone brightly on Yamazaki's eyes. "A Play Station 4 Controller!"

"Just a minute… something is odd here. My intuition is telling me that, that thing is not just a normal controller." Yamazaki moved a little bit closer again. "Wait! There's something written on it." He squint his eyes on the letters and then his eyes were widely open. "That's a Nintendo!... That's fake, that's definitely fake. That's definitely made in China."

Without notice, a large boom was heard that came from the far, opposite side of Yamazaki's position.

"Sadistic bastard! Come out!"Kagura shouted after she kicked the wall. "Ehhh! Speaking of the devil someone made in China just appeared."Yamazaki was sweating vigorously. Seeing that no one respond, Kagura bowed and paid her respect "Sorry for the intrusion.""It's too late for paying respect Kagura-chan, you already broke it!"Yamazaki retorted.

Yamazaki backed off behind the bushes. Then he was startled again, by another Sound of a broken wall and this time it was in front of Okita's room where he was presently sitting. "Found you doggie!"Kagura Jumped to attack her target. Okita smirked and pushed something on the controller. Kagura was unable to stood from his place and looked down with a sadistic smile on the girl who was on her knees. "Just as I told you baka musume, I won't lose."

"WAIT! Was he always planning to use that made in China controller to manipulate China musume?!" Yamazaki was ready to run away but Okita noticed him."Yamazaki!" he called. "Yes Captain!" Yamazaki stood up and unconsciously responded with a salute. "OH NO! I'm terribly dead!"Yamazaki was turning pale as Okita made his move. "Yamazaki help me test this thing"

"I'm sorry Captain but I need to do something." Yamazaki started to sneak out of the scenario.

"You clearly owe me something after I helped you arrange that marriage meeting with Yorozuya's robot girl"

"That doesn't count Captain!"

"Come on, hurry up. It'll be quick and it won't hurt a bit."

"Like I can trust that." Yamazaki thought.

Okita pulled out his phone and called Hijikata. "Hey Hijikata-san" Yamazaki quickly did a dogeza "I'll gladly be a guinea pig Okita-sama!"Okita returned his mouth on the phone "Die"."Oii! Why are you calling for that reason, dum-"Okita hung up. "Yey, now we can start this." He said with his usual lazy tone.

*ROUND ONE FIGHT!*

"Chun li, I choose you!"Okita shouted.

"Captain! you're using the wrong phrase on the wrong character."

"HURRYAH! Kagura started to attack with an axe kick towards Yamazaki. Luckily, Yamazaki dodged it.

"Captain that was totally dangerous! You said it won't hurt a bit."

"I said it won't hurt a bit because it would hurt a lot."

"Captain! Don't use confusing words."

Kagura released another axe kick but Yamazaki dodged it again.

"Kagura-chan!Are you really being controlled by him? It's like you're doing this on your own volition."

"No" Kagura emitted a scary aura. "There is no one controlling or being controlled."

"But there is only one entity." Okita also emitted the same aura.

"Yes, all will return to the true darkness where there is no black nor white." There aura fused together and become one big maelstrom.

"Chun li use Kame~" Okita was on his game face.

"Captain that's not Chun li and I think neither the attack you're calling is not from the same game."

"Ha~" Kagura was on her spirit bomb pose.

"Me~"

"Hadouken!" Kagura released her attack.

"Wait! Wait! The attack completely change in the end!" Yamazaki was hit by Kagura's attack and he fainted.

*K.O!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chains of Rivalry

Chapter 4 (FINAL)

Kagura shifted her attention on her true enemy. "Now it's your turn doggie. DIE!" Kagura, for a moment, was able to move her body and quickly made his way to attack the sadist but she was stopped again before she could grasp Okita.

"Admit complete defeat piggy musume, you can't touch me." Okita taunted.

Kagura was already struggling to free herself and the sadist's words added fuel to the flame. She added more and more force in her body and with her willpower, she successfully regained her mobility. She quickly run towards the sadist but the sadist stepped back many times. Still, Kagura was able to swipe away the remote Okita was holding. Kagura continued to attack forward but, for some unknown cause, Kagura was immobilize again. Luckily, Kagura was able to corner her target but the bad news was they were stuck in a quite awkward position. Kagura was pinning Okita on the wall and was unable to adjust their position even an inch.

Kagura looked at each of her arms as she tried to move each one of them. "Oii doggie! Do something. This is all your fault."

Without notice, Okita touched Kagura's nose with his lips. And without delay, Kagura was blushing red.

"What are you doing dumbass?!"

"You said do something."

"I mean do something that can help us out of this predicament.'

"It did help."

"What are you saying, retard?!"Kagura was getting annoyed.

"It made you feel better, didn't it?"

"You're seriously an idiot! Definitely an idiot! You are making me so sig- " Okita covered Kagura's mouth.

"Don't barf." Okita leaned his head beside Kagura's ears and whispered.

"Do you hate me that much...Kagura?"

Kagura was turning red."What are you saying, idiot?!...O-ofcourse I hate you!"Okita put his head on Kagura's shoulder and wrapped his hands around her. Kagura's eyes widened. She was utterly shock of how this lad was acting. She looked at the sadistic boy resting on her shoulder. "You?…" Okita held Kagura more tightly. For some reason, Kagura felt the lingering loneliness of this stubborn boy that she couldn't help but to comfort him and reciprocate the emotions his showing. She embraced him just how she embraced her and patted his head just like how her mother always did when she was alive. She also leaned her head on his ears and whispered,

"I don't really hate you that much."

"What are you doing, you two?"Hijikata saw them.

"China is being a sexual predator."Okita's hands weren't on Kagura's shoulder anymore and it really appeared as if Kagura was hugging Okita one-sidedly.

Kagura was flaming red. She was very enraged and embarrassed. Because of her intense rage, she tore the leash single-handedly and knocked Okita with it. Then, she strode away out of the Shinsengumi quarters through the hole she made on the wall earlier.

Okita stood up after being knocked down by Kagura. "Oii Sougo, what are you doing with China?' Hijikata looked at Okita suspiciously.

" It's nothing so die Hijikata."

"Why are you killing me off bastard?! I'm just asking a question!"Hijikata retorted.

Okita walked away while spinning the extra remote he used not long ago. While walking, he tossed the remote up high, halted his step, unsheathed his sword and sliced the remote. He continued his steps with his hands on his pockets. Looking up the sky he then closed his eye. "I guess I'll admit defeat this time."

-END-


End file.
